


At What Cost?

by captkatebae



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e06 Timeless, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkatebae/pseuds/captkatebae
Summary: This is a short ficlet set during and after the episode Timeless.  Our wonderful pair, JC, find themselves in a compromising situation.





	At What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the writing prompt #52: Accidentally Witnessed Kiss. For LeisyLaura.

“The next five credited holodeck privileges that both myself and the Commander are allotted will be credited to both you and B’Elanna. In addition, you will receive my next week of replicator rations and the next two weeks of Commander Chakotay’s. As far as scheduling, the Commander will ensure you receive no early morning shifts for the next month and no red eye shifts for the next two months.”

“In addition,” Tom started, until a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Tom tilted his head up sharply to look into the seething eyes of Chakotay.  
Chakotay’s hand squeezed tighter over Tom’s shoulder in warning as he interrupted, “Don’t press your luck.”

Tom’s gaze shifted back to Janeway, “Aye aye, Captain.” 

“Dismissed,” Janeway said emphatically, still not taking her eyes off of Mr. Paris as he stood to exit her ready room. She hardly felt she could trust him to keep a secret, but this was Chakotay’s nuisance now; he was in charge of personnel.

“Maybe you should be careful of what you press as much as me,” Tom whispered under his breath as he strode past the Commander. Chakotay took one menacing step towards the pilot before Kathryn called him into check, “Chakotay,” she warned, “come here and sit.”

Paris took the opportunity to quickly exit the burning sets of eyes of both commanding officers, striding from the ready room to resume his post at the conn.

As soon as the doors closed, Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger and thumb, letting her head fall against the back of her chair. At the same time, Chakotay slumped into the chair opposite Kathryn’s desk. 

Sighing deeply Kathryn finally verbalized, “When did we get so damn sloppy?” Tilting his head to the side Chakotay said out of the side of his mouth, “You were the one that kissed me.” 

He was the second person within two minutes time to get her death glare.

**********

Although not walking quickly, Chakotay stalked over to the door of Kathryn’s quarters, with all intentions of leaving. 

Instead of questioning him from her spot on the couch, Kathryn jumped up to stop him. “Chakotay,” she said softly, looking for some understanding as she approached his now stationary figure.

He didn’t turn but instead said facing the door, “This is our last night in the Delta Quadrant Kathryn. You said it yourself. I just expected,” he trailed off.

Who was she kidding? Of course he thought that. She wanted it too but for some damn reason that stupid voice was still in her head stopping her. One night and they would be home and everything could be different for them. What was one night?

“Forget it,” he started when she didn’t reply. He went to take another step, but Kathryn grasped his hand, holding him in place. She laced her fingers through his and forced him to turn and face her. 

With him now looking at her, she saw the hurt that had been in his eyes. She was sure her’s showcased the disappointment in herself from just a moment ago. “Don’t go,” she barely got out as she took that last daring step forward and brought her hand up to grasp the back of his neck and bring him down to her.

As their lips met, Chakotay was at first hesitant, but when he felt the want burning in Kathryn’s wandering lips, he quickly allowed the palatable desire to take over him. Their hands were still entwined but Chakotay brought his free hand to the small of her back to pull her close to him, feeling their bodies brush against one another. 

Deep sighs escaped both of them as their kiss became more intense. Kathryn’s eyes were closed as she allowed her lips to explore the luscious lips of her First Officer; lips she had inadvertently stared at for longer than she should over the last five years. Her heart fluttered and her legs shook as his tongue pressed against her lips requesting access.

When Chakotay’s tongue slid into Kathryn’s mouth, he almost melted at the taste of her. It was finally happening, this moment he had dreamed of ever since their last goodbye kiss on New Earth. 

Chakotay was overcome and quickly rolled Kathryn around to push her against the wall for further support. With their entwined hands, he moved them above Kathryn’s head holding her against the wall.

Their lips separated momentarily and they took the moment to look upon one another, smiling in sheer happiness. Kathryn was still gasping for air as Chakotay took advantage of their separated lips to move to kiss her neck. His other hand wandered up the side of her frame until it found her breast. Filling his hand he squeezed her eagerly. 

Kathryn gasped and her body shifted. Stepping closer and leaning his body fully against her’s, Chakotay pressed Kathryn completely against the wall. In the swift movement, Chakotay inadvertently pressed her back against the door release mechanism, causing the door to her quarters to open wide to the left of them.

They heard the swoosh of the door but weren’t quick enough to react to the approaching figure. Turning their heads abruptly to see who was walking towards them, Chakotay was speechless as Kathryn tried to push the Commander off of her and still remain calm.

Tom had just wanted to ask the Captain one final question about the slipstream technology before the morning run. He was speechless as he saw the door to her quarters open before he even arrived to press the chime to alert Janeway to his presence. In front of him, his Captain was pressed against a wall, her head tilted to the side in what he only assumed was pure pleasure as the Commander’s face was buried beneath her hair, with the lilt of small sucking noises and gratifying moans filling his ears. 

Still trying to get his vocal cords to work, he looked down only to see Chakotay’s hand groping the Captain’s chest. If he thought he could get a word out, there was no hope now.

As only a seasoned veteran could do in this situation, the sound of the Captain’s voice brought Tom somewhat back to reality. “Lieutenant, stop gaping and eyes up here,” he heard her say as his body reacted to the words and his eye’s shifted to attention to look up into her’s. 

Kathryn was still pulling Chakotay’s hands from her body, as she spoke. However embarrassed she might be, she had no issue taking command of a situation. But she knew this was going to cost her.


End file.
